zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Tetra's Pirate Ship
Tetra's Pirate Ship is a boat from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a large pirate ship belonging to Tetra and her pirates. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Tetra's Pirate Ship is first seen chasing the Helmaroc King, who has kidnapped Tetra. The ship catapults a rock that hits the Helmaroc King, who drops Tetra in the Forest of Fairies. The ship then lands on Outset Island where Gonzo disembarks and enters the Forest of Fairies to rescue her. Here, Link meets up with Tetra and Gonzo, and the three witness the Helmaroc King kidnapping Link's sister, Aryll. In order to repay the favor for Link rescuing her, Tetra offers to allow Link aboard her ship, and take him to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue Aryll. During the voyage, Link trains under Niko below deck in order to become a real pirate. Once Link successfully completes Niko's obstacle course, he is given the Spoils Bag, and the Pirate Ship reaches the Forsaken Fortress. Upon arrival, Link is catapulted from a distance in a barrel, and lands at the Forsaken Fortress. Later in the quest, Link travels to Greatfish Isle. Once he arrives, however, Quill appears and tells Link that Tetra's crew is seeking Nayru's Pearl, and that their Pirate Ship is docked at Windfall Island. Upon receiving this news, Link sails to Windfall, where the pirates are in the process of robbing Cannon and his Bomb Shop. While they are busy doing this, Link sneaks aboard their ship and steals a Bomb Bag to use in finding Jabun; in order to enter the ship, Link must give a password to Niko, who remains on board as look out. After the Endless Night curse has been lifted, the ship leaves Windfall Island and Link cannot board it again for the rest of the game. Tetra's Pirate Ship makes another appearance in the end credits. After Link defeats Ganondorf, he and Tetra are rescued by the pirates, and the hero is brought back to Outset Island. Inside, the ship divides in two chambers: Tetra's cabin and a lower section. Tetra's cabin contains several pictures hanging in the walls; between them there are two images from the prologue, a portrait of a unknown female character, and a drawing of a Triforce over a map of the Great Sea. The lower section is for storage; it contains barrels, crates, and a room with a Treasure Chest. Niko tests Link in this section by adding platforms and ropes that Link must use to get to the chest before time runs out. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Tetra's Pirate Ship is only seen in the opening and ending sequences of the game. Link, who is revealed to have joined Tetra's crew following the events of The Wind Waker, uses the ship to travel to and leave the World of the Ocean King. Theory Some fans believe that the female character in the portrait found in Tetra's cabin was the leader of the pirates and the predecessor of Tetra that Nudge talks about, possibly Tetra's Mother. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Tetra's Pirate Ship appears as a battle stage. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' '']] While the ship itself does not appear, it is referenced by a catapult Tetra uses to launch a Barrel with herself inside into the air before jumping out of it mid-flight during her battle intro. Category:Ships Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass locations